Keith, Raisa and Joyce learned on high school life in the new Iskul Bukol
Published: Thursday, January 05, 2017 (photo: Mr. Fu, Justin Ward (school uniform), Keith Cruz (school uniform) (school chair), Mely Tagasa, Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair), Tonton Gutierrez, Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Alodia Gosiengfiao (teacher's school desk), Patrick Destura (school uniform) (school chair), Amanda Lapus (teacher's school desk), Patrisha Samson (school uniform), Harold Rementilla (school uniform), Andres Mulach (school uniform), Tess Antonio (teacher's school desk), Chantal Videla (school uniform), Angelica Marañon (school uniform), Victor Basa, Nathaniel Britt (school uniform), Robby Mananquil (classroom of Diliman High School in Iskul Bukol set)) The cast members of IBC-13’s newest Saturday primetime curriculum-based comedy Iskul Bukol As K-12’s inception and implementation of the school year, Iskul which is taken from phonetically translating 'school,' then adding a Tagalog word to rhyme with it which is bukol. Bukol literally means 'a lump in the head' because of the public high school. This will dominate the sitcom with the new set of its high school students (a mix of junior and senior) of Diliman High School for teens and young girls. Following the continued success of T.O.D.A.S. and Maya Loves Sir Chief, IBC-13 is set to bring back the classic Tito, Vic and Joey sitcom Iskul Bukol—a revival of the 70s and 80s sitcom adopts a new format into a first-ever curriculum-based sitcom as the Diliman High School era that will educate and learn every Saturday night. According to the show’s head writers Mary Lhuvirizz Martin and Ricky Victoria, the relaunch and the new concept of Iskul Bukol will be partnered with Secarats and aligned with DepEd's K-12 high school curriculum as the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom in terms of a high school uniforms at the age of 13 to 19 years old and above. The sitcom that used to dominate in Philippine primetime and combines the basic education curriculum element of a public high school and situational comedy, abelt catering to a young viewers, because they wanted to give the Secarats young talents a chance to further showcase their acting talents and enhance the hilarious antics of its high school student's academic performance, a good team working on the show from the cast and crew when we were taping. A veteran of TV shows such as Eat Bulaga! (GMA-7), T.O.D.A.S. (IBC-13) and Dingdong n' Lani ''(IBC-13), Lhuvrizz Martin said it was Direk Bert de Leon who decided to direct back ''Iskul Bukol, so that the young talented stars of Secarats Artist Group will portray the public high school students and develop to train teachers and principal in the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom for the learner-centered story, in line with the K-12 program. As the brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., Iskul Bukol will feature today's hottest female teen stars Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit, who are pretty as the high school girls, with veteran actor Tonton Gutierrez, who dubbed as the "King of All Media," in his very first primetime TV sitcom. It also features the popular cosplayer Alodia Gosiengfiao as the very nice teacher of Diliman High School; and teen actor Patrick Destura as the very popular high school boy Patrick Loyzaga who develops a crush on Joyce. The setting for the new Iskul Bukol will now set in Diliman High School, the public high school which will feature the millennial characters: a mix of its high school students (a mix of junior and senior), all-female high school teachers and a male principal, most direct factor in Philippine classroom learning. Iskul Bukol is the high school teen story of three young girls: the Escalera sisters Joyce (Abestano), a cute and sassy high school girl and Keith (Cruz), an ordinary high school teenager and Raisa Ungasis (Dayrit), an attractive and intelligent high school girl, who just studied at the public high school Diliman High School where they learn the lesson about the classmates' friendship of high school life. They learn a valuable lesson in life for the classmates' friendship in Diliman High School when Joyce and Keith's father Tonton (Gutierrez) involve in the public high school. On their first day at Diliman High School, they meet Ma'am Alodia (Gosiengfiao) a very nice teacher who rewarded their classmates and teach the value of the Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate Raisa. Tonton involve Ma'am Alodia to teach and learn the high school classmate Raisa as they involve the friendship of the Escalera sisters Joyce and Keith. Joyce is pretty she has finally been given her first major role in a TV sitcom. Keith said she is really excited about the project and ready for her new role one of the lead stars of the sitcom because she enjoys in high school life. Showcasing an array of millennial characters, their hilarious encounters and feel-good pranks, the curriculum-based program will surely make viewers laugh in the most interesting high school teenagers while teaching the good values and the lession for high school girls. Raisa also experienced her model of Secarats Artist Group, where she started doing comedy. Directed by Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, Iskul Bukol is produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services under the leadership of the owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. Joining Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Tonton, Alodia and Patrick in the the new Iskul Bukol are the gay radio-TV personality Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar, the principal of Diliman High School, Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia, the resident teacher of Diliman High School as the only member of the original cast who had a crush on Principal Oscar, Patrisha Samson as the pretty classmate Patrisha Vega, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt and introducing Angelica Marañon, Amanda Lapus as Ma'am Amanda, the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia; Victor Basa as Aning’s assistant Victor; and Robby Mananquil as Robby, the coach of Diliman High School. Also in the cast are Cacai Bautista as Keith's nanny and the maid in the Escalera family Yaya Cacai, Gian Sotto as Raisa's father, Dang Cruz as the maid for the Ungasis parents, Giselle Sanchez as Patrick's father, Manny Castañeda as Patrick's grandfather, Matthew Mendoza as Patrisha's father, Caridad Sanchez as Patrisha's grandmother and the high school classmates of Diliman High School: Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo, Miguel David, Zhyvel Mallari, Lorin Gabriella Bektas, and Aries Ace Espanola. Iskul Bukol premieres on January 7 after PBA on IBC-13. 'Here is the new Saturday sked of IBC 13 starting Jan. 7:' :3:00 pm PBA PHILIPPINE CUP :7:15 pm ISKUL BUKOL :8:00 pm JOE D’MANGO’S LOVE NOTES :9:00 pm EXPRESS BALITA WEEKEND :9:30 pm MAYA LOVES SIR CHIEF :10:15 pm T.O.D.A.S. :11:15 pm IBCINEMA